


Memories of us

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reflects on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of us

The palace has many rooms, Will.  
You are in all of them, broken or free.  
I can taste you, my love.  
This is where Clarice will be.  
You are like her, but she won’t be yours  
She will be my living end

You are all mine, Will  
All mine, pliant and newborn  
I stabbed you because you betrayed me  
You still struggle  
There is no death here  
Only memories of us  
I consume what I love, Will  
So you will be consumed, with desire  
We covet what we see every day  
If I do not see you in the flesh, I will see you here  
Come back  
It’s cold here  
I’m not dying  
Not yet  
Oh Will you are what you were meant to be  
Give in to me, and we will rule the eternal night  
I’m not a fallen angel  
I’m no prince of lies  
I promise


End file.
